As facilities for producing a board on which a large number of components are mounted, there are a solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a board inspection machine, and the like. It is common to link the facilities in a row to constitute a board production line. Furthermore, there are cases where multiple component mounting machines are arranged in a row to constitute a component mounting line. The component mounting machine includes a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. As the component supply device, there is a feeder device of a system for feeding out a carrier tape holding a component, a tray-type device for placing and supplying a component on a tray, a wafer device using a wafer pallet holding a wafer component, or the like. In many cases, this kind of the component supply device is exchangeably equipped on a frame. One technical example relating to the component supply device is disclosed in PTL 1.
The component mounting machine of PTL 1 includes means for measuring a height position of an upper face of a push-up pot in a state where a wafer component supply device including a wafer pallet and the push-up pot is set, and the push-up pot is lifted up to a sheet suction position, and means for moving a lowered position of a suction nozzle according to a measured height position. According to the configuration, even if the height position of the upper face of the push-up pot is changed by replacing the wafer component supply device, an interval between the lowered position of the suction nozzle and the push-up pot can be automatically corrected and a wafer component can be stably sucked.